


SXE03: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Supernatural Season X [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley's back yo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: To save Samyaza, Sam and Dean turn to a demon who was previously thought dead.
Series: Supernatural Season X [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	SXE03: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Chris wrote this episode. I (Garter) gave him the plot, and he put it into words.
> 
> Also: Thanks to we_all_fall, Samyaza's nickname is officially Yatzi.

SUPERNATURAL: SEASON X, EPISODE 3: “You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid”  
Screenplay by WaitingForTheDay (Garter & Chris)

INT. BUNKER – MORNING: Castiel sits on one side of the couch. Raziel sits on the other. They don’t look at each other, they’re doing nothing. Literally staring at the wall. Dean enters, glances at them, confused.

DEAN: You guys fight or something?

Both Castiel and Raziel look at Dean, equally confused.

CASTIEL: No. Why do you ask?

DEAN: You’re very... unmoving. It’s scary.

CASTIEL: We were conversating.

RAZIEL: We were having a conversation.

CASTIEL: Through telepathy.

DEAN: Oh... okay. Did Sam get up?

RAZIEL: He never went to bed.

DEAN: You kidding me?

Dean goes into the library, where Sam is glued to the computer. Several off-brand coffee cups surround him, all empty. Sam doesn’t look up.

SAM: Cas, can you get me more coffee?

DEAN: I’m not Cas.

Sam looks up.

SAM: Oh. Hi Dean. Kinda late to be up, isn’t it?

DEAN: It’s eleven in the morning.

SAM: Is it? Wow.

DEAN: I think you need to get some rest.

SAM: Can’t. Samyaza’s still in danger, and Lucifer’s imprisoned.

DEAN: Samyaza’s a demon who can handle herself. Lucifer’s an archangel who can handle himself. You are a human who needs sleep. Come on.

SAM: I’ll sleep tonight.

DEAN: That’s what you said last time.

SAM: I don’t want to be responsible for the apocalypse. Again.

DEAN: I don’t want to have to take you someplace because you can’t sleep. Again.

SAM: We shouldn’t have brought Samyaza on the case. You and Raziel were right. It’s my fault she got kidnapped.

DEAN: Good riddance to her.

SAM: We can’t just leave her there. What about the things she said about the Princes of Hell?

DEAN: She wants something. When has a demon ever helped us save the world just because they truly cared?

SAM: Crowley, when he sacrificed himself for us.

Dean’s quiet at that. He doesn’t have a good response. Finally, he sighs.

DEAN: Besides that.

SAM: Oh I’m sorry, is that not big enough for you?

DEAN: Sammy, you need to sleep.

SAM: Don’t ‘Sammy’ me. What I need is to figure out a way to break Lucifer out of Heaven so he can help us get Samyaza back.

DEAN: Back from the other Princes of Hell? What if it’s all a trap?

SAM: Then we’ll burn that bridge when we come to it.

DEAN: You mean cross it?

SAM: I know what I said.

Castiel comes in.

SAM (CONT’D): Cas. I need coffee.

CASTIEL: Consuming so much caffeine can’t be good for your health.

SAM: Well, how else am I supposed to get things done? Dean won’t help me research, and you and Raziel refuse to use your powers to just make me not-tired.

CASTIEL: Because Dean’s right. You need to sleep. Our powers only go so far.

SAM: It’s like none of you want Samyaza back!

DEAN: You’re just feeling guilty, Sam. So a demon we barely know got captured, it’s not the end of the world.

ABEZ (PRE-LAP): It’s the end of the world.

CUT TO: INT. HELL – MORNING: Abez has just said that to Samyaza, who is sitting in a corner, pretty banged up.

ABEZ (CONT’D): So why don’t you help move it along?

Samyaza mumbles something. Abez moves closer.

ABEZ: What did you say?

SAMYAZA (loudly): I said no.

ABEZ: You’re going to give in eventually, Samyaza.

SAMYAZA: We’ll see about that.

ABEZ: It’s only a matter of time. And we have plenty of that.

Kokabiel comes in.

KOKABIEL: Boss man wants to see you, Abby.

ABEZ: Talk to the girl for me, then.

KOKABIEL: Will do.

She watches Abez go, then turns to Samyaza.

KOKABIEL (CONT’D): Still haven’t broken, huh?

SAMYAZA: Kiss my ass.

KOKABIEL: What, you think you’ll be saved?

SAMYAZA: Maybe I do.

DEAN (PRE-LAP): You won’t.

CUT TO: INT. BUNKER – MORNING:

SAM: I will.

DEAN: There’s no way in Hell or Heaven that’s going to work.

SAM: It can’t hurt to try.

DEAN: Yes, it can. What if the angels figure out your intentions and kill you or something?

SAM: Then I guess I get to go to Hell and work something out there.

DEAN: I’m not letting you do this. This is a terrible idea. (to Castiel and Raziel) Right, guys?

RAZIEL: Actually...

CASTIEL: It may be our only hope.

Dean gives them a bitch face.

DEAN: No, this is the part where you agree with me and we send Sammy to bed.

RAZIEL: I can guarantee Sam’s safety if I go with him.

SAM: But then there’s the possibility that the angels will figure out whose side you’re on. It’s better I go alone.

DEAN: No one’s going.

SAM: Since when are you the boss of me?

DEAN: Since Dad put me in charge.

SAM: Last I checked, Dad was dead. And more people will be too, if we don’t get Samyaza back. And the most plausible way to do so is to get Lucifer.

DEAN: No. We’ll figure out another way, if it’s that important to you.

SAM: We don’t have time for another way.

KOKABIEL (PRE-LAP): There’s always another way.

CUT TO: INT. HELL – MORNING:

KOKABIEL (CONT’D): If you won’t talk under reason, you’ll talk under torture.

SAMYAZA: Ah, yes, because Abezethibou hasn’t tried that one yet.

KOKABIEL: Abby doesn’t know how to torture properly.

SAMYAZA: I’m not scared of you.

KOKABIEL: You will be soon.

SAMYAZA: No, I’ll just be frustrated and hurt.

KOKABIEL: You’d do best not to talk back. You’re putting yourself in danger.

SAM (PRE-LAP): When am I not in danger?

CUT TO: EXT. BUNKER – DAY: Sam’s walking. Dean’s still desperately trying to stop him.

DEAN: More danger than usual.

SAM: I don’t think you understand the importance of getting Lucifer back, Dean.

DEAN: No, I do. I just don’t want to do it at the expense of your life.

Sam doesn’t respond, he just keeps walking.

DEAN (CONT’D): There’s got to be another solution that doesn’t involve breaking into Heaven.

SAM (ignoring him): Castiel said the nearest gates were at Domino’s, right?

DEAN: Sam! Come on!

SAM: I’m sorry I’m being proactive, Dean. Is that what you want to hear?

DEAN: Stop walking so fast!

Sam just speeds up.

SAM: It’s not my fault. I’m tall.

DEAN: Doesn’t mean I can’t take you down.

SAM: You act like I plan on saying Yes to Lucifer.

Dean doesn’t say anything. Sam suddenly stops, and Dean runs into him.

DEAN: Hey!

SAM: That’s what you’re afraid of, isn’t it? You think I’ll say Yes.

DEAN: We all know that manipulation is the Devil’s favorite game.

SAM: I’m not an idiot, Dean. I’m not going to say Yes.

DEAN: I just don’t want to lose you, Sam. Not again.

SAM: Then come with me.

DEAN: What?

SAM: Come with me. That way you can make sure I’m not manipulated. You can have your illusion of protection, and I can save Samyaza.

DEAN: Fine. But not now.

SAM: Then when?

SAMYAZA (PRE-LAP): Never.

CUT TO: INT. HELL – DAY: Samyaza’s being tortured.

KOKABIEL: You aren’t doing yourself any favors. You aren’t a hero. You’re just a stubborn ass who needs to learn that she doesn’t always get what she wants.

SAMYAZA: Well, that makes you a bad teacher, because I’m not learning otherwise.

KOKABIEL: You’re absolutely insufferable. We ought to just destroy you.

SAMYAZA: Ah, but you won’t. And do you know why? No, you don’t, because my brother doesn’t tell you everything. He says he does, but he doesn’t.

KOKABIEL: Don’t try to manipulate me, girl.

SAMYAZA: Azazel knows who the next Prince will be. There’s only one person close enough to me to earn that title.

KOKABIEL: And who would that be?

SAMYAZA: I’m not telling you. You act like I’m dumb.

KOKABIEL: I never said that.

SAMYAZA: Flattery gets you nowhere.

SAM (PRE-LAP): Don’t tell me how to do my job.

CUT TO: EXT. STREETS – DAY:

SAM (CONT’D): You’re tagging along. I’m the one in charge.

DEAN: What happened to me getting the illusion of protection?

SAM: I’m the king, you’re the bodyguard. You get to protect me, I get to make my own decisions.

They enter Domino’s.

INT. DOMINO’S PIZZA – CONTINUOUS: Sam and Dean have a seat.

DEAN: Is there any way I can talk you out of this?

SAM: Probably not.

The brothers don’t look up as their waiter approaches, but it’s a familiar face.

CROWLEY: Well, look who the cat dragged in.

Sam and Dean’s heads snap up. They stare at Crowley.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): Take a picture, it’ll last longer.

SAM: Crowley?

CROWLEY: The one and only.

SAM: How...

CROWLEY: I have ways, Moose. What can I get you two?

DEAN: You work here?

CROWLEY: I thought the uniform would make it obvious.

DEAN: I never would’ve thought...

CROWLEY: Gotta pay the bills somehow, don’t I? Now, what can I get?

SAM: Bills? You’re staying on Earth?

CROWLEY: I’m not going to Hell, not while Azazel’s in charge.

DEAN: Azazel? He’s alive?

CROWLEY: Mhm. You’re really not on top of things, are you?

DEAN: If he’s alive, shouldn’t he be Prince, not Samyaza?

CROWLEY: You know about Samyaza but not about Azazel? Surprising.

DEAN: Can you answer the question?

CROWLEY: I can. Azazel died and came back. Like me. Now, what can I get for you two?

SAM: I knew Azazel was alive but I didn’t really believe it.

CROWLEY: Can you order so I can do my job?

DEAN: Just get us a large pepperoni pizza and two sodas.

SAM: I want water.

DEAN: Fine.

CROWLEY: I’ll be back.

DEAN: Wait, Crowley.

CROWLEY: Yes?

DEAN: Can you talk Sam out of breaking into Heaven to free Lucifer?

CROWLEY: As much as I’d love Lucifer to retake Hell, I have to agree with Squirrel here. Breaking into Heaven is not a good idea.

SAM: So I’ve been told. But what other choice do I have? I need to get Samyaza back.

DEAN (to Crowley): He feels guilty.

CROWLEY: I see. Well, come up with a better plan, will you? Maybe involve me. I’d love to see some action again. There’s only so much that happens at a Domino’s.

DEAN: Why work for a pizza place located at the gates of Heaven?

CROWLEY: It ensures demons won’t find me. Besides, this portal is generally unused, so not many angels come by. When they do, I just duck into the kitchen.

SAM: Where is the portal?

CROWLEY: You think I’ll tell you after you said you wanted to break into Heaven? Do I look like an idiot to you?

DEAN: Do you want an answer?

CROWLEY: Clever as always. I missed our conversations.

SAM: Fine, I’ll figure it out myself.

CROWLEY: Sam, Sam, Sam. If you go to Heaven and die, there will be no chance of saving Samyaza. As much as I admire your intentions, I question your cognitive ability.

SAM: Well, what do you suggest?

CROWLEY: Funny you should ask. I’ll be right back.

He leaves. Sam and Dean look at each other.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL

INT. DOMINO’S PIZZA – NOON: Crowley comes over with food and drink for the brothers.

CROWLEY: Here you are.

SAM: Thanks.

CROWLEY: You’re moderately welcome.

DEAN: You said you had a plan?

CROWLEY: Yes. I get off at three, and I can take you to Hell myself.

SAM: How will that free Lucifer?

CROWLEY: It won’t. But we can get Samyaza back. That’s your first priority, isn’t it?

SAM: I mean-

CROWLEY: Lucifer can wait.

DEAN: How do we know you don’t want Samyaza for nefarious means?

CROWLEY: That’s a big word.

SAM (to Dean): Oh, so now you care about Samyaza.

CROWLEY: I want the same as you two. I want to stop Azazel, he’s mean. And I want to save Samyaza. I can’t have her die.

SAM: Why not?

CROWLEY: Why do you think?

SAM: The apocalypse?

CROWLEY: That’s a very good reason. It’s definitely up there.

DEAN: What’s another reason?

CROWLEY: Why can’t I have any secrets? You’re so nosy. Meet me here at three, will you? I’ll explain everything then.

DEAN: Oh, fine.

SAM: What about my plan?

CROWLEY: Your plan is terrible. Zero stars.

Sam crosses his arms.

KOKABIEL (PRE-LAP): It’s not like you have a better idea.

CUT TO: INT. HELL – NOON: Kokabiel is talking to Belial and Abez.

BELIAL: I could easily come up with one.

ABEZ: We don’t have time for another one. If what Samyaza implies is true, we could be dealing with Crowley.

BELIAL: So? Azazel can take him out.

ABEZ: You have a lot of faith in Azazel.

BELIAL: You don’t?

ABEZ: I just don’t know.

KOKABIEL: So my idea stands?

ABEZ: Yes.

BELIAL: What? No.

ABEZ: Two thirds vote, you’re outnumbered.

BELIAL: Since when is this America? It’s Hell.

KOKABIEL: Same thing. Debatably.

BELIAL: Will the Winchesters take the bait, though?

ABEZ: Please. They totally care about Samyaza.

BELIAL: Fine. You all go through with your plan, but don’t come to me when you fail.

CROWLEY (PRE-LAP): We are not going to fail.

CUT TO: INT. DOMINO’S PIZZA – NOON: Crowley’s sitting in a booth with Sam and Dean.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): All we have to do is get in, get out.

SAM: What’s in between?

CROWLEY: Don’t die.

SAM: How is this better than my plan?

CROWLEY: Because I came up with it. At least I can navigate Hell. You’d be wandering around Heaven, wondering where you were.

DEAN: He has a point.

SAM: Does he now.

CROWLEY: I can take you to Hell now, in fact. Hold my hands.

Sam takes his hand. Dean looks at Crowley.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): It doesn’t mean we’re dating, if that’s where your mind is. I know you have a thing for your angel.

DEAN: I do not-

SAM: Just take his hand, Dean.

Dean sighs and does as told.

INT. HELL – CONTINUOUS: They arrive at Hell, by the cells.

CROWLEY: Open all the cells you can, boys.

Sam and Dean start doing that. Prisoners exit and fill the halls. The three make their way down the line of cells and toward the dungeons.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): I’m going to sound the alarm.

SAM: What alarm?

Crowley pushes a large red button that says ALARM. Fire-drill alarms sound.

DEAN: That’s some alarm.

Crowley gestures.

DEAN (CONT’D): I don’t know sign language.

SAM: He said be quiet and follow.

BELIAL (PRE-LAP): I’m not following you.

CUT TO: INT. HELL – NOON:

KOKABIEL: The prisoners escaped, and you won’t lift a finger to help?

BELIAL: It’s obviously a distraction-

KOKABIEL: Which means they’re nearby. They have to be by the cells to sound the alarm. Forget it. Abby, let’s go.

Belial leaves. Abez follows Kokabiel and they make their way to—

INT. HELL – CONTINUOUS: Abez and Kokabiel pass Sam, Dean, and Crowley, who are crammed in a space between a cell and a wall. As the Princes pass, the three exit the space and start running toward the dungeons.

CROWLEY: Okay, now we need to break in.

DEAN: How?

CROWLEY (offended): My powers.

His eyes go black as he opens a gate. The three go in and close the gate behind them.

INT. HELL’S DUNGEONS – CONTINUOUS: Samyaza is sleeping in a corner. She doesn’t look like she’s in great condition. Sam goes over to her and gently shakes her. With her eyes still closed—

SAMYAZA: Ugh. What now?

SAM: Samyaza, we’re here to rescue you.

Samyaza opens her eyes and stands, favoring her left foot. She sees Crowley.

SAMYAZA: Crowley!

Crowley smiles and hugs her.

CROWLEY: Hey, pumpkin. Let’s get out of here. Can you walk?

SAMYAZA: I’ve dealt with worse.

SAM: “Pumpkin”?

SAMYAZA: Crowley’s my uncle.

CROWLEY: Not really. It’s only a title. Come on, Samyaza, we need to get out before—

BELIAL (O.S.): You’re not going anywhere.

The four turn to see Belial has entered.

BELIAL: I knew it was a trap. The others didn’t listen to me. I guess I’ll have to take you on myself.

CROWLEY: Do you have any better lines? That delivery gave me Pokemon-battle vibes.

SAMYAZA: It’s four against one, Belial. You can’t win.

DEAN: Can’t we teleport out of here?

SAMYAZA: Not the dungeons.

BELIAL: Your chances of passing me are slim.

SAM: I’ll take them.

He rushes Belial and is thrown back.

DEAN: Do you have a plan for this, Crowley?

CASTIEL (PRE-LAP): Actually, I do.

CUT TO: INT. BUNKER – NOON: Castiel and Raziel are playing Go Fish at the table.

CASTIEL (CONT’D): Here.

He hands over two fours.

RAZIEL: How about any nines?

CASTIEL: No, go fishing.

Raziel reaches for the pile. As he does, Samyaza and Crowley appear inside.

CROWLEY: Hello. Be right back.

Crowley disappears.

CASTIEL: Was that-?

RAZIEL: Samyaza! Are you okay?

He rushes over to her.

SAMYAZA: Yeah, ‘m fine.

Crowley reappears with Sam.

CROWLEY: One more.

He disappears again.

SAM: Where’s Samyaza?

SAMYAZA: I’m right here.

Sam goes over to her.

SAM: Are you alright?

SAMYAZA: ‘m fine.

CASTIEL: Is Crowley coming back with Dean?

SAM: He should be. Any second now.

RAZIEL: Samyaza, what did they do to you?

SAMYAZA: Not too much. I can walk.

RAZIEL: You’re bleeding.

It’s true – there’s a growing puddle of blood on the floor. It’s dripping from her back.

SAMYAZA: It’s just a scratch.

SAM: Where the hell is Crowley?

CASTIEL: Does anyone want to explain to me how Crowley is alive?

SAMYAZA: As opposed to what?

CASTIEL: Dead, like he was last time I heard of him.

SAMYAZA: Wait, when’d he die?

RAZIEL: That’s not important. Samyaza, stay still and let me heal you.

Samyaza stills. Raziel touches her. Nothing happens.

RAZIEL (CONT’D): I can’t help. My powers aren’t enough.

CASTIEL: Maybe combined?

RAZIEL: We can try.

They both touch Samyaza.

SAMYAZA: I feel it helping. It’s not fully healing it, but it’s helping.

RAZIEL: It’s a start. Castiel, can you take her to her room?

CASTIEL: Of course.

Castiel picks up Samyaza, much to the demon’s dismay, and carries her off.

RAZIEL: Sam, are you alright?

SAM: I’m fine, but where the hell are Crowley and Dean?

RAZIEL: I’m sure they’re alright.

SAM: They should be here by now.

RAZIEL: Calm down.

SAM: What if something happened?

RAZIEL: Samuel, you need to calm down.

CROWLEY (PRE-LAP): Where the hell is Dean?

CUT TO: INT. HELL’S DUNGEONS – Crowley is standing in the dungeon with Belial. Dean’s nowhere in sight.

BELIAL: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

CROWLEY: Yes, you absolutely do, you demon scum. In the time it took me to get Sam to safety – what did you do with Dean?

BELIAL: I didn’t kill him.

CROWLEY: I didn’t ask that, I asked where he WAS!

BELIAL: No need to yell. You act as though you’re still king of Hell. You’re not, though. You have no power anymore.

CROWLEY: I swear, if you don’t tell me what you did with Dean, I’ll gut you and I will eat your organs.

BELIAL: No you won’t. Then you’ll never find him.

CROWLEY: Try me.

BELIAL: Figure it out yourself.

He turns and leaves. Crowley narrows his eyes. Then, suddenly:

CROWLEY: Oh, no.

INT. BUNKER – NOON: Crowley reappears. Sam rushes over to him.

SAM: Where’s Dean?

CROWLEY (calmly): I don’t know.

SAM: What do you mean you don’t know?

CROWLEY: I mean, Belial did something with him. The good news is, I think I know what. The bad news is, I don’t know where.

SAM: Tell me the what.

CROWLEY: Well, I was thinking, if I was a pretentious demon-

RAZIEL: “If”?

Crowley glares.

CROWLEY: Yes, if. If I was a pretentious demon, where would I hide a threat to my power?

SAM: And?

CROWLEY: And I wouldn’t. I’d throw him out in the middle of Hell and let him wander to his death. It’s much more entertaining.

SAM: So Dean’s fending for himself in Hell.

CROWLEY: Yes.

SAM: And you have no idea where.

CROWLEY: Yes.

SAM: How big is Hell?

CROWLEY (shrugging): Eh... big-ish?

SAM: Great.

CROWLEY: I mean, I have the floor plans...

SAM: That’s a start.

CROWLEY: So I’m going to need to get Dean back. Someone has to come with me.

SAM: I will.

CROWLEY: No, because if you get captured too, it’s game over. I never thought I’d say it, but I need an angel. Where’s Castiel?

RAZIEL: Why not me?

CROWLEY: I can’t stand you.

RAZIEL: Wow. I’ll go get Castiel, then.

He exits. Crowley looks at Sam.

CROWLEY: You’re looking at me like I killed your puppy.

SAM: What if Dean’s not okay?

CROWLEY: I’m sure he’s fine.

SAM: How are you even alive?

CROWLEY: Stop asking questions.

Castiel comes in.

CASTIEL: Raziel said I was needed?

CROWLEY: Yep. Buckle up, Angel, we’re going to Hell.

CASTIEL: That doesn’t sound fun.

CROWLEY: I never said it was a vacation.

CASTIEL: Where is Dean?

CROWLEY: We’ll discuss that on the way. Come on. (to Sam) Take care of Samyaza, yeah?

SAM: Yeah.

Crowley takes Castiel’s arm, and they disappear.

CUT TO: INT. HELL – CONTINUOUS: Crowley and Castiel appear where the Winchesters appeared with Crowley the first time – by the cells.

CASTIEL: Where do we search first?

CROWLEY: Everywhere, I suppose.

CASTIEL: You don’t have a plan?

CROWLEY: Not really. Do you?

CASTIEL: No.

CROWLEY: Useless angel.

CASTIEL: Maybe we should check the torture places?

CROWLEY: Hm, good idea. If Dean were caught and by some miracle not killed, he might be put on the Rack. Or he’d hide there because who would look for him there?

CASTIEL: Us.

CROWLEY: Besides us.

CASTIEL: Oh.

Crowley leads Castiel through a long winding passage.

CROWLEY: Just so you know, I’m not in good graces with Hell right now – even less so since I helped Samyaza escape. We’ll have to lay low.

CASTIEL: Got it.

They go through the passage to the Rack. Tortured souls are there, but their wounds do not exceed canon-typical violence. There are no demons.

CROWLEY: I don’t see any demons... Hell must be focusing their full power on finding Dean. Which is odd, because wouldn’t Belial know where—

He pauses. Suddenly realizing.

CROWLEY: That sly bastard.

CASTIEL: Who?

CROWLEY: Belial. He didn’t do anything to Dean. Dean escaped on his own. I wonder...

CASTIEL: Wonder what? Finish your sentences.

CROWLEY: Let’s check security.

CASTIEL: Won’t there be demons in security?

CROWLEY: We can hack the system. We just need a database... the one here will do. The Rack has a computer to log injuries.

CASTIEL: Organized.

CROWLEY: Yes, we are.

He goes over to the database and types stuff in.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): I set up these systems, so I know how to bypass them all.

He brings up a screen. On the screen:

SCREEN – HELL’S DUNGEONS – NOON: Sam, Dean, and Belial are there. Crowley appears in the dungeons.

CROWLEY: Samyaza’s safe. Who’s next?

DEAN: Take Sam.

SAM: Take Dean.

CROWLEY: I don’t take orders from you, Moose. Let’s go.

He grabs Sam, and they disappear.

BELIAL: I told those imbeciles that you’d be here. Samyaza’s escape is their fault.

DEAN: Oh, but you’ll all get blamed, yeah?

BELIAL: What do you care?

DEAN: I don’t.

He dodges a swipe from the Prince.

BELIAL: It’s one-on-one now. I might as well kill you, to have one body to show for it.

DEAN: Not if I do this—

He runs past Belial. The demon clearly wasn’t expecting this. He spins around to follow. Crowley re-appears.

CROWLEY: Where the hell is Dean?

BELIAL: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

END SCREEN – Crowley shakes his head.

CROWLEY: The Princes of Hell get worse every time. Like the US Presidents.

CASTIEL: Oh.

CROWLEY: We need to find Dean before the demons do.

CASTIEL: Then let’s start looking.

END EPISODE

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate those of you who are actually reading this. It means a lot to me.


End file.
